


Matters of Cherub Wings ART

by Omano



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Art, Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2013, M/M, cherub!Tony, devil!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omano/pseuds/Omano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artpost for Matters of Cherub Wings by pagen_godess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of Cherub Wings ART

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post and thus late to our deadline, but I hope you'll like my pictures with her story :)  
> artpost for this fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054994 :)
> 
>  
> 
> Excuse me for the inconvenience of the pictures being gone for a while. I totally forgot that me, changing my user name could affect them being shown.
> 
> In better quality the pics can be found [over here on tumblr :)](http://omaano.tumblr.com/post/67842713079/art-for-matters-of-cherub-wings-by-pagengodess)

"Should I be worried?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'm pretty proud of Tony's angel wings :)  
> Reblog or likes are also welcome on my tumblr: http://omaano.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you for taking a look :)


End file.
